


in the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down

by Lea12



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hate Sex, I haven't written anything good in a while, I think it would classify as a character study, I'm going back to writing actual stuff I care about, I'm really scared of college, Long-Distance Relationship, OOC characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Stress Relief, anyway, back to the tags, basically a lot of sex in incoming chapters, but I'm enjoying it, sex used as a stress relief better said, since I didn't watch the show, so like, so that's nice, this fic is me trying to work out my anxiety for college, this is turning out to be longer than I planned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/Lea12
Summary: It would be nice if you filled out this form, to help me (it's fandom/fic related stuff, so):https://forms.gle/DAveuz72aSbhxDqm6
Relationships: Jed/Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, background/past Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be nice if you filled out this form, to help me (it's fandom/fic related stuff, so):  
> https://forms.gle/DAveuz72aSbhxDqm6

Lizzie always thought college will be perfect for her, because she thought college will be like high school, except she'll be surrounded by smart, interesting people who have the same goals as she does, who care about academia and structure and not getting wasted and partying every single day.

_Well, she thought wrong._

She had her college experience all planned out (as she does with everything). She would finally move out of Mystic Falls, but she would call her parents every other day, have video chats with Josie every day and Sebastian would come to visit her each time he was free.

She would keep in touch with her high school friends _(that aren't actually her real friends, but friends nonetheless)_ , but she would find new, better, _real_ ones here and so it would be okay.

She would go to classes, she would nail the exams, she would be a perfect college student.

Parties, well, she would go to them, if only to get the taste of a college experience and then decide she prefers her dorm and her desk and her markers and her schedule.

She would get her beauty sleep.

She would volunteer or find a part-time job.

She would have real friends who would happen to share her love for academic achievement, a long-distance boyfriend who loves her, she would be the perfect student and it was just supposed to be _perfect_.

_It was supposed to perfect, she was supposed to shine in college._

Well, if Lizzie Saltzman has learned one thing, is that life doesn't care for your perfect plans.

College fucking sucks.

Her schedule is a mess, studying is hard because there's constant parties going on in her dorm and her complaints are doing nothing, she barely gets to sleep let alone get a job or volunteer, her roommate has her girlfriend over all the time or is trying to get her to "loosen up" which in her roommate's mind means going to a frat party and getting drunk.

She doesn't have any friends, because everyone seems to enjoy the partying and socializing part of college experience rather than an academic aspect of it.

She _has_ acquaintances who are kind of her friends through association, but no real friends. It's like high school, just worse.

Her parents rarely answer her calls (she's lonely and they're her _parents_ , alright?) because they're apparently having times of their lives now that their girls are in college.

Josie is busy too, and Penelope is keeping her occupied when she's free, so they don't talk as much as they promised.

She's texting with M.G., but it's shallow, quick how are yous and such, same with Rafael and Kaleb. Hope is Hope, so if she gets a text back, it's a win.

Somehow, she ended up texting with the hobbit of all people on a daily basis (please don't ask her about what, this is a low point of her life). Sebastian, her own boyfriend, doesn't text or call for what seems like days. She's this close to reaching out to freaking Alyssa.

  
  


It's only been a month and she's losing her mind as she's in a complete burnout.

"Blondie, there's a party you could go to. As a stress relief, you know." Her roommate, Serena, someone who didn't grow out of their goth phase it seems, says and she just rolls her eyes.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Serena looks at hero, her smile sweet, which kind of scares her, since Serena never smiles.

"Blondie." Lizzie shoots her a glare and Serena takes a deep breath. "Lizzie, here's the thing. I can't live like this, with you being a controlling, frigid freak and I know you can be a lot better than this. I know you won't change, but at least give me few moments of peace and fun. I think drinking is going to do you some good." She goes in to argue with Serena, but Serena stops her. "I'll make you a deal."

"Oh, how dare you."

"If you go to this party and don't have fun, I will stop having sex with my girlfriend in our dorm." Lizzie thinks about it, her deal-making voice on.

"If I go to this party, doesn't matter if I have fun, which I highly doubt I will, you will stop bringing your girlfriend in our dorm, period."

"Come on, her roommate has a boyfriend, there's no way I'm listening to heterosexual sex noises while I'm doing things with Piper my parents would disown me if they found out."

"That's way too much information, Serena."

"If you go to few parties with me, I'll stop having sex in our dorm and I'll follow that schedule you made for us on the first day. Hell, I'll even do stuff instead of you." Serena offers and Lizzie looks at her, thinking, reluctant.

"Well... It does sound tempting." Serena smirks.

"Get your spoiled ass out of that desk and put on your sluttiest clothes on. If you don't have any, take something from me."

Lizzie takes a deep breath, repeating to herself how good it would be to have peace and quiet and structure and free time if she did what Serena asks.

She calls Josie to help her get ready, because if anything, Lizzie _is still_ Lizzie Saltzman.

"So you're telling me that Queen of Mean is finally going to parties? Hell must be freezing over." Penelope pipes in as Lizzie is going through her closet, searching for something to wear.

"Serena made a deal with her." Josie explains. "Oh, do you remember that skirt you took from me? The red one?"

"You are a genius!" Lizzie exclaims.

"White looks good on you." Penelope implies and Josie gives her an odd look as Lizzie starts taking out everything white she has in her closet. "If she gets laid, it will be easier for everyone close to her. Except for the poor guy, but some sacrifices must be made."

"That crop top is nice, wear it." Josie says and goes on to have an animated conversation with her girlfriend on silence as Lizzie is complaining while changing.

"Well, what do you think?" Lizzie asks and Josie smiles at her.

"Gorgeous."

"Yeah, totally gorgeous, like in a - _I'd fuck you if I wasn't already fucking your sister-_ way gorgeous." Penelope imitates a valley girl accent, teasing. "Now that _that_ is over, we _all_ have important things to do, so-"

Lizzie rolls her eyes, taking deep breaths and biting her tongue.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry. We'll talk later, okay? Have fun, loosen up a little bit, you need it." Josie says, her tone apologetic and Lizzie can't help but smile at her twin.

"Of course. You too."

"Bye." Josie waves and Lizzie doesn't get to say it back because Penelope breaks the call.

Piper comes half an hour later, winking at Lizzie. "If I wasn't in love with your roommate, I'd totally go for you."

"Thanks." Lizzie says, trying to be nice, because Piper is always so deadpan, she can't crack her. But she does look amazing, so it's probably a compliment.

"Look who cleaned up nice." Serena comes out of the bathroom, eyeing up Lizzie and goes on to kiss Piper.

"Thanks."

Lizzie texts her boyfriend again, fifth text today, but he still doesn't answer and she sighs.

* * *

A college party like a college party, you know, beer, frat guys, people making out, dancing, getting drunk, not thinking about _college_ at all. She doesn't like it at all.

Serena and Piper leave her alone, going to greet their other friends, which means she's left alone.

She takes the beer, thinking it will taste better than all the other times, which it doesn't, of course, it's still beer, disgusting and kind of bitter.

She looks at her phone, seeing if Sebastian texted her back, but no, he didn't even see her texts.

She sees that there's rum and cola, so even she isn't a fan of rum, it's better than beer. She thinks about joining the dance floor, but she is nowhere near drunk for _that_.

Scanning the room for familiar faces, she finds no one. It's one of Piper thing parties, then, it seems. She decides to stay in the kitchen, thinks about making something to eat, but decides against it.

_Although someone could wash the dishes or clean the mess._

"What's a pretty girl like you doing alone?" A male voice says and she is internally groaning.

"This pretty girl is taken, so move along."

"I don't see your boyfriend anywhere, how about someone closer? Is the British ass still in England?" She turns around and comes face to face to Jed, a usual smile plastered on his face and her eyes widen. "Well I'll be damned, it really is Lizzie Saltzman." Jed says, his smile widening.

"Jed!"

"The one and only." He winks and she pulls him in a hug, relishing in someone resembling familiarity and home. He hugs her back, but she's quick to pull back, remembering herself. "Hey, you didn't have to stop, I like hugs, especially from pretty girls."

"You're still a sleaze, I see."

"Nah, just messing with you. I didn't believe it when Alyssa told me you're in Duke too."

"You still talk to Alyssa?" Jed visibly winces, slightly embarrassed. "Wait, how are you in Duke?"

"My parents got me in." He shrugs, like it's nothing. "What are you drinking, I'll go get it for you and then you can lecture me."

"Anything but beer."

"Gotcha." He winks, taking her cup with him and disappearing into the party. She checks her phone again, no new messages. "Here you go." He gives her her cup.

"You're quick." He winks again.

"What does your prince say?" He says, nodding to her phone.

"None of your business."

"Aw, trouble in paradise?" He coos and she glares. "My offer still stands, if you get tired of that accent, I'm available 24/7."

"I'm sure you are." They stand in silence, leaning against the wall, looking at the party.

"Do you wanna dance?"

"Not with _you_." He rolls his eyes.

"Then what are you going to do? It's a party, you should be having fun."

"And getting wasted and being groped by frat guys is what you call fun?"

"Fun is when you stop thinking about tomorrow and start living in today." Lizzie bursts out laughing and he laughs with her.

Their laughter dies out and they're in silence again.

"Just one dance and then you can go to being a friendless weirdo, okay? I promise you that my frat guy hands are going to be the only ones that will grope you." She laughs again and crap, did that rum kick, because she agrees.

Jed takes her hand, leading her to the so-called dance floor, giving her a twirl around and she laughs as he breaks out his dance moves.

"Come on, Saltzman, show me what you got."

She's dancing, enjoying herself, no hands groping her, not even Jed's.

Which comes back to haunt her in the form of a killer hangover that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's just something about rarepairs, I don't know what, but they bring out something writery in me. I like writing them the most, they're the most enjoyable ones to do. Even if they don't bring as many comments, kudos and hits, they're the best ones to write.
> 
> If you find any mistakes, please let me know. Or if you have any rarepairs you would want to read about, I'm open to prompts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get on your dancing shoes, you sexy little swine

It's been a week since that party and the week was a killer one.

She realizes she doesn't have friends, nobody, she's actually pretty alone.

She has free time now, since Serena actually does her part of the deal, and somehow, she goes to her classes, studies, cleans and at the end of the day, she has time for friends and family. A little, but it's still free time.

Josie is busy, and Penelope is a bitch so she ruins every video chat, so Lizzie settles for texts and short phone calls when Penelope isn't around (which is rare).

Her parents tell her that they appreciate her calls, but that she should find friends her age or a hobby.

Kaleb, M.G., Rafael are busy with their college lives and friends too.

God forbid Hope answers her texts.

Sebastian is cold, off-putting when they text and when she calls, they talk for ten minutes (if even that) and then he says he has to go, apologizing and promising to come visit her when he gets a chance.

She spends her time rewatching Harry Potter movies and texting with Landon about it, a lot. What has her life turned into? She's pathetic, really, really pathetic.

She would join Serena and Piper, if she didn't know any better. Oh who is she kidding, she joins them three times because, well, she's pathetic, and hates it.

She asks her acquaintances, people she _shared_ her impeccable notes with, if they would want to hang out with her, and well... Some of them agree, and she doesn't want to talk about how shitty she felt when she realized they do that regularly, without her.

She would go visit her professors after classes, but they told her she's doing great and she doesn't need their help and they implied (or explicitly said, in one case) that she should go to parties and get drunk to loosen up.

It's worse than high school. At least she had Josie in high school. Now she has no one.

And seriously, what is it with everyone saying she needs to loosen up? She doesn't need to do that, she's fine. Perfectly fine. _Peachy_.

She's alone and pathetic and most of her quality human interaction is with _Landon. S_ he misses her home and her friends and when life was simpler.

She has to do her own laundry now, take care of her own money (which is hard, so very hard, she never knew that things cost that much, how do people survive?), feed herself and watch that she doesn't eat just junk food and whatever crap canteen has to offer (which goes hand in hand with money problems, because healthy ingredients, like fruit and vegetables are so so very expensive, why are they so expensive?), she is becoming addicted to caffeine and energy drinks (she hated caffeine and energy drinks), chocolate and ice-cream are one of the first things she buys...

It's so hard, life is hard, college is hard, friendships and human interaction is hard. Why does everything have to be so hard?

Also, she's stressed and horny and she cries a lot, she had so many breakdowns that she lost count.

She misses home, she needs someone familiar. Someone who knows her, and so it's okay to be herself at the worst times.

_Jed._

She doesn't like him, nobody really likes him, but she's desperate. Oh, she's so very, very desperate.

She has his phone number (she's Lizzie Saltzman, of course she has everyone's phone number), so she calls him. She doesn't text him, no, she calls him, because it's Jed, she doesn't give a shit about anything with Jed.

They go to get coffee, and well, she isn't sure what she expected. Because she knows Jed, knows what he's _like_.

Arrogant, kind of sleazy, a jerk, bad temper. So why did she think she would like spending time with him? Her free time, that she could spend on more worthy things, such as making money.

He's _Jed_ , and she hates him, dislikes him, nobody likes him. So she decides she is never going to speak to him again, or go to get coffee with him ever again.

Which she fails at (she lasts two weeks, before she realizes she's losing her mind and being a waitress is so _not_ for her - mind you, that arrogant jerk comes to her job and films her, laughing his sleazy ass off as she fumbles with drink orders and makes a mess - the worst thing is, _that_ happens all the time).

She comes crying every day, because she is such a failure, who fails miserably at waitressing? Her. She does.

So she goes to get coffee again with Jed (they go to another coffee shop, because she is never showing her face again in the one she worked ever again, no matter how good coffee there was).

They start with getting coffee together, and then they move up to hanging out in the university cafeteria and then they somehow end up in her dorm room, watching Star Wars.

_College isn't a good time for her, if you couldn't already tell._

A month passes, and Serena drags her to another party. Parties fucking suck.

Her boyfriend isn't answering her texts (he hasn't been answering her texts or calls for a week and she's worried, he could be lying dead somewhere, she's worried sick), she has five papers to hand in, she's in the middle of exams, somehow her vibrator broke and she's hornier than ever, she doesn't have any friends and her twin sister is too busy being seduced by Lucifer incarnated in female form, she has been living on coffee, chocolate bars and cafeteria pizza for two weeks, her pimples are starting to make an appearance and she's gaining weight.

She is _this_ close to a complete breakdown.

She didn't even bother finding something else to wear, she's rocking the same thing she wore to the last party she went.

Serena dumps her again so she's alone. She's losing her mind, sending millions of texts to Sebastian, going from app to an app, when she sees she has an email from her professor.

She opens it, slowly dying inside as she reads it, reading the words that she didn't turn the paper (she did, she even sent an email saying she left it in his office, she promises she did) so... She's failing, she will fail college and she is going to be a college failure whose only job career opportunity will be to wait tables.

An unrecognizable panicking noise comes out without her permission from her throat, on the verge of crying. She calls Josie, who is apparently on the call with someone else, and so she calls Sebastian again.

He answers her call with an annoyed _'yes, what'_ , but his voice is low, she knows that tone, it's his sex voice.

"Babe?" She asks, her lip trembling, thinking of the worst, almost crying.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" His words are followed by a groan and heart stomach twists.

"Many."

"What do you want, Elizabeth?" He whispers her name.

"Uhm... I missed your voice. What are you doing?" Her tone is hopeful, even if she's fighting back tears.

"Look, Lizzie, I'm a bit busy right now, can we talk later?"

"No. I want to talk now."

"Well, I don't." She hears kissing and her heart falls.

"Sebastian, what are you doing right now?" She asks.

"I should be asking you that, you're the one who is at a party, huh?"

"Are you cheating on me?"

"Of course not." He says, as a female voice moans his name.

"Who is that?"

"No one." _'Sebastian, babe, come back to bed'_ is heard and she chokes back a sob.

"Oh my god, you're cheating on me?" She cries out.

_'Cheating?'_ "Elizabeth, love-"

"Oh my god, you've been cheating on me this whole time? Oh my god, I'm so stupid." She starts crying.

"No, love, listen-" _'Love?!'_

She ends the call, leaning against the wall, still in shock as tears are running down her face, thinking about the past months and how stupid she was.

A guy approaches her, saying a stupid pickup line and she starts sobbing, making him move away.

She wipes away her tears, choking on her sobs and heads for the bathroom, colliding with a girl who pukes on her, on her pretty white top and she looks at the girl, a betrayed look on her face for a moment, before she screams and sobs once again. Looking at everyone staring at her like she's crazy, she runs to the bathroom, colliding with a guy and his beer spills all over her as she pushes him away.

She reaches the bathroom, locking herself in and lets out another scream before catching a look of herself in the mirror and she bursts into tears again.

Jed is late to the party, he forgot he had a paper due to tomorrow and he does need it to pass, so he decided being three hours late won't hurt his reputation so much. He comes to the party, and something is off, which is weird.

He goes to find his friends, grabbing beer on his way, greeting them.

Brock grabs his shoulder. "Yo dude, your girlfriend freaked out so hard. No wonder you came so late." He gives a questioning look to Brock.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, you do. That tallb blonde weird chick, we see you in cafeteria with her all the time." Jed looks at him like he's out of his mind.

"Oh, you mean Saltzman? Lizzie?"

"Yeah, sure, Lizzo, her parents must have been fans." He'd correct him, if he didn't know any better.

"We're not together. What about her?"

"Dude, she freaked out so bad. She's in the bathroom, locked herself in, her roommate, that goth girl Piper is banging, tried to talk to her and I think she must be secretly a banshee or something, we heard her screams all over down here." Trevor says.

"Why?" Jed asks, thinking if he should get involved. He knows about Lizzie's freakouts, everyone knows about it, at least they did in Mystic Falls (tantrums, professors and Emma always corrected them saying they are tantrums, but he always thought tantrums sound childish for whatever she is going through). He could call Josie, or Mr. Saltzman (don't ask why he has his principal's number) or even Emma, er, Miss Tig (although she might have his number blocked).

"I don't know, man, a girl pukes on her and she screams and starts crying." Chad says, shrugging.

"She must have ran track, cause that chick ran faster than anything to the bathroom."

"She didn't." Jed says.

"You should go check on your girl, dude, though." Brock notices.

"Her British boyfriend can check on her, I'm not her anything." He texts Josie. "Now, where are the sorority girls?" His friends share a look, then they all look at him. "What?"

"You should go at least check up on her. We don't know her, but she got everyone scared." Brock says and Jed rolls his eyes.

"I'll call her sister, she knows how to handle her, alright? Jesus, who knew you were so caring?" He says, taking out his phone when a scream to leave her alone pierces his ears through the music blasting, making him almost drop his phone. "Holy shit."

"We've been hearing that for an hour." Chad says. They all look at him and he rolls his eyes, giving up.

"Fine, I'll go check up on her." He says, his anger bubbling and he goes upstairs. He sees the goth girl, Lizzie's lesbian roommate, he thinks her name is Sarah or something.

"Oh great, you're here. I'm done with her shit, she's all yours now." Sabrina says, giving him her empty cup and taking Piper's hand, leaving for downstairs.

He lets out an annoyed huff, checking if Josie texted him back, and he knocks.

"Serena, can you please leave me alone?" He hears Lizzie's cracked voice, so unlike anything he ever heard.

"So that is what she's called. Damn, I thought it was Sabrina. In my defense, she does looks like a teenage witch."

"I'm not in the mood for your lame attempt at humor, Jed."

"I can leave, you know. Your roommate did."

"Sebastian did. You wouldn't be the first, or the last."

"He finally broke up with you, huh? Good." He hears her cries and curses himself.

"Thanks a lot."

"Good for you. What did any of you girls see in him? His accent sounds pretty fake, if you ask me."

"Nobody is asking your opinion. Oh my god, his _accent_." She cries again.

"Holy shit, can you stop crying? How long have you been crying, two hours? There's gotta be a better reason for a freakout- uh, tantrum, than some British jerk."

"I'm gonna fail college and die alone."

"No, you're not. If anyone is going to finish college out of us, it will be you. And Hope too."

"Stop comparing me to Hope!" She screams and he groans.

"Can you at least come out of the bathroom, I need to take a piss. Or let me, I'm not shy."

"Ew, ew, _ew_ , no way."

"I played football, I could easily kick down the door."

"I'm not coming out and facing everyone's stares." Lizzie states.

"Then let me in. We can cry over being failures together too."

"Oh god, I've sunk to your level."

"There's nothing bad in being a failure from time to time. You can only do better." She opens the door, only a little.

"Please don't try to cheer me up ever again, you suck." He winks and comes inside.

"Fine by me. Are you going to turn around or will you watch me? I knew you were kinky, I just didn't know you were into _that_."

"Eww." Lizzie almost gags and turns around. "I can't believe I'm stuck with you."

"Yeah, shame." He does his business and knows Lizzie is making disgusted faces. "You can turn around now."

"Wash your hands, please." He rolls his eyes at her.

"I'm not that sleazy." He says, washing his hands and splashes water in Lizzie's face, making her scream again and he winces.

"Fuck, Saltzman." He says, noticing she's covered in puke for the first time and reeks of beer. "I mean, _fuck_ , Saltzman."

She looks at her clothes and bursts into cries. "I'm disgusting, I know. I tried washing it out, but it won't go."

"Take it off." Lizzie scoffs. "Fine, stay covered in puke then."

"I'm not undressing in front of you."

"I've seen you in a swimsuit, Saltzman, don't get shy now."

"Puke could get on me if I do it. I'm so not showering in _here_."

"Alright, turn around, I'll rip it off."

"As if!" She exclaims. "I love this top. It's my favorite."

"Then stay covered in puke and beer." She looks at Josie's skirt and crap, Josie is going to kill her.

"Fine. But if you touch me anywhere inappropriately, I swear-"

"Yes, because I so desperately want to get my hands on your body covered in puke and beer. You're hot, Satlzman, but nobody will ever be that hot. C'mon, turn around, hands up." Lizzie pouts, reluctant, but does as he said.

She dies a little when she hears the fabrics ripping, her eyes are closed the entire time.

"Here." Jed passes her his shirt,and she hurriedly takes it. "You're welcome. You don't have to return it." Lizzie nods, struggling to cover her panties with the hem of his shirt. He sits down on the floor and she joins him.

She bursts into tears again. "He's cheating on me."

"You're surprised? I could've told you that. Dude was basically screaming it."

"Will you stop making me feel worse about myself?"

"You're one of the hottest girls I know, he's a pompous ass with a fake accent and you deserve someone who appreciates your firm butt."

"You suck at both. Why does everything you say have to be so sleazy?" He shrugs. "God, I have sunk so low."

"I'm just saying what every guy is thinking, but I don't play nice like they do."

"Not every guy thinks about sex every second of his life."

"Yes, they do."

"No, they don't."

"What, you think Sebastian is an exception? Because cheating seems like something someone would do who thinks about sex a lot."

"You are disgusting."

"I'm telling you, every guy you have ever met thought about what you look like naked. Probably while jerking off."

"That is such a Jed assumption."

"M.G. has been having hots for you for ages, you think he hasn't masturbated to your photos for the same amount of time?" Lizzie gags. "You had sex with Rafael, so I don't even have to comment on that. Kaleb is Kaleb, do I need to comment on him?"

"What about Landon?"

"What about him? He thought about you in that white swimsuit like everyone else did."

"I don't have the strength to argue with you right now."

"There's nothing to argue, but okay, lets talk about what sent you into a tantrum."

"My boyfriend is cheating on me." Lizzie repeats, looking at him like he's stupid.

"Yeah, we've been through that. What else?"

"I'm going to fail this one class. I got an email about it."

"It's way too early to know such things."

"And there's so many things to do, half of which I did, but it's still so much, and my vibrator somehow broke, I barely hear with Josie and I miss her so much, and I realized how codependent we are on each other and how much we depend on each other for identity which is kind of fucked up, I started to gain weight which sucks, I'm starting to have pimples again, I don't have any actual friends. There's a line between acquaintances, a roommate and her girlfriend and people you share your classes with and actual friends, and I don't have actual friends."

He looks at her, flabbergasted. He thinks about arguing with her, but something tells him it would be a horrible idea that would end in another scream, so he just hums.

They hear the music getting louder, which means they've forgotten about Lizzie and everyone is probably wasted already. They don't talk, he decides to keep his mouth shut to keep his sanity, at least until Josie texts him back.

They wait there for the music to stop and for the noise to end, before Jed gets out to see if it's clear, remembering to take pants for Lizzie and leads her outside after she changes.

"Oh fuck, my roommate left."

"I'll walk you, it isn't that far and I need to stretch my legs."

"Since when are you a nice human being?"

"Since it gets me invited into sororities." He retorts and she rolls her eyes.

They part, awkwardly saying bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flabbergasted is such a funny word to me, I don't know why. This one guy on this site uses it rather often, I always wanted to use it in a sentence in my own work, just to see what's the charm of the word.


End file.
